


Horny Interruption

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Series: Northur Snapshots [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Devious Arthur, Dominant Arthur Maxson, F/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Arthur Maxson's girlfriend decides to intrude on his early morning shower.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in my Danse fic, still not sure whether I should be loving or hating Arthur, so here's some love for him. Enjoy!

Trying to shower at five in the morning is bad enough.

Trying to shower at five in the morning with Nora pressed against him only increases the difficulty of this already exhausting activity.

"I'm going to be late for the debrief, Nora," Arthur warns, his voice and eyelids still heavy with sleep.

"I'm only trying to help," she pouts, rubbing the bar of soap over his shoulders. Her arms curl around his muscled body to spread the suds across his back. She knows Arthur has to be eased gently into intimate activity when he's irritable. Starting the day with an argument is never something she enjoys, but she's horny as hell. He hasn't made much room in his schedule for playtime recently and it's starting to take its toll. There's only so much she can do with her small fingers...

Laying her head against his chest, her delicate hands massage the soap lower, over his taut waist, narrow hips and eventually, she finds the courage to move over his ass. Nora hears him swallow as her fingertips caress the tops of his thighs. Apparently, he's missed the human contact, too. She hopes that will make him more pliable, a little easier to persuade him into having an early morning quickie.

"I don't even know why I let you in here with me..." he mutters, kissing the top of her head and stroking her wet hair. "You're nothing but trouble."

Nora giggles and dares, now that he seems more inclined to let her touch him, to tickle his inner thigh gently. "Come on, Arthur; I'm not that bad."

The Elder huffs and watches her eyes glint mischievously as her hands move ever closer to his now aching member. "I seem to recall you sauntering around my office in your underwear last week."

"What, so you'd prefer I didn't wear any at all?" Nora asks innocently, just barely touching his balls. "I'm not going to be very comfortable. Those suits don't half chafe..."

"Wearing underwear isn't the problem," he states, his knuckles tenderly skimming her sides. "When you wear nothing else and refuse to stop sitting on sensitive military documents, that's when it becomes a problem."

"I was just trying to get you to relax," she explains, slowly palming his hardening cock. The corresponding moan that left his lips was her own little slice of heaven.

"And the week before when you woke me up at two in the morning for sex?" he asks, resisting the urge to buck into her hand. He doesn't want to give her the satisfaction. "And yesterday evening when you wouldn't remove yourself from my lap, nor would you stop kissing me whilst I was attempting to read my scribe's reports. I suppose that was supposed to be relaxing, too."

She nuzzles his throat softly, giving a gentle and submissive whine. "I'm sorry, Arthur," she says, wrapping her free hand around his cock and stroking lazily. Her other hand continues to wear down the soap against his warm skin. "I like to keep you entertained, that's all."

"It's not always helpful."

"I'm not always going to be here. Neither of us are, so don't you think you should take advantage of what you have before some Deathclaw rips me apart?" Nora asks, rubbing circles around the head of his cock with her thumb. Sometimes, it's the little things that make him lose control and he looks as though he's on the verge of giving in, so when she lifts her hand up to her mouth, the tip of her thumb smeared with his precum and licks it off, he snaps.

The bar of soap thuds to the floor and Arthur pins her to the tiled wall, her breasts pressed against the cold stone. Nora likes this mood of his. The mood that means he's going to fuck her senseless. The mood that means she's going be so dick-drunk afterwards that she won't be able to remember her own name. God, she's ready for this.

His beard scratches pleasantly at her shoulder as he sucks a dark bruise onto her neck. One hand strokes his needy cock, the other cups her breast and kneeds the generous flesh roughly.

"You're mine," he growls in her ear. "Don't even think about flirting with Danse again, or I'll have you across my lap and make you count as I spank you."

Truth be told, that actually sounds rather exhilarating, but she plays along, for now. "I didn't mean to," she says, gasping as he rolls her nipple sharply between his forefinger and thumb. "I'd had a little too much Bourbon..."

She begins to squirm when his hand slides down her torso and parts her folds.

"Oh, Arthur, please!" She whimpers, the desperation reaching fever pitch after days without any real sexual activity.

"That's not how you address your superior, Nora," he says, tracing light circles around her clit, although it's nowhere near the pressure she craves. "Are you being insubordinate?"

"No!" She cries. "No, sir! Never!"

"That's a lie if ever I heard one," he grunts. "But I suppose you've earned a reward for being such a patient and persistent girl."

Nora groans and her eyes flutter closed as Arthur slides a thick finger into her tight entrance. She bites her lip and her back arches a little, feeling him stretch her in preparation for his member. When she relaxes a little, he adds another finger, pumping deeply as he says;

"You're going to listen to me, aren't you?" 

"Y-yes, sir!" Nora moans, canting her hips to create as much friction as she can.

"You're going to follow orders, too, aren't you?" 

"Yes!" 

"'Yes' what?" Arthur growls again, speeding the pace of his fingers and causing her to exhale loudly.

"Yes, sir!" 

"I know you are," he says, suckling at her earlobe. "And what do good girls get?"

She knows the answer to this one. He's made her say it a hundred times.

"Good girls get treats, sir," she groans.

"Of course they do," he purrs, teeth skimming the back of her neck. "Would you like yours?"

"Yes! Yes, sir! Please!" Nora begs, bracing her arms against the wall to steady herself; she's already shaking in anticipation. "I've been a good girl!"

Arthur gives a dark chuckle that, even with the humid steam fogging her mind, still makes her shiver. "That you have," he says. "So I suppose I'd better keep my side of the bargain."

Wrapping one arm around her waist to hold her relatively still, he sinks into her tight heat with a long moan.

"Fuck..." she whispers, throwing back her head as his cock pulses within her, filling her up in the most delightful way possible. Arthur is quiet bedsides his ragged breathing, but as he starts to create a punishing rhythm of deep and rapid thrusts, he pants and groans into the steam.

"Ah! Yes, yes!" Nora cries, nails scratching at the wet wall in front of her. His powerful hips nearly throw her off balance, her knees weak as he slams into her. This is just the way she likes it. Sure, gentle lovemaking was sweet and all, but this was truly exciting - and arousing.

"God, Nora..." Arthur whispers, consumed by pleasure. The utterly filthy sound of slapping skin only encourages him, as do the lusty noises his lover is currently making.

Maxson sometimes wonders if she ever thinks of her dead husband while they fuck like this. He wonders if he ever screwed her this hard, or if she thinks about crying 'Nate!' instead of 'Arthur!' He's never asked her. He doesn't particularly want to. He's too afraid of the answer because he wants her all to himself. He knows it's selfish (not to mention incredibly distasteful) to be jealous of a dead man, but he wants the only name on Nora's lips to be his. He wants her to dream of their nights of passion and wake up sweating and unbearably aroused. He wants to be the only one she loves. This beautiful woman with dark hair and green eyes belongs to him - and he wants everyone who ever meets her to know it, so he attaches his mouth to her neck and shoulder, leaving mark after mark with furious kissing.

Nora's getting close, her body trembles and the spring in her gut can't be wound much tighter before the pressure is released. She braves lifting one hand from the wall to rub her clit, but Arthur soon brushes her off and takes over, the quick and hard circles he traces sending her hurtling over the edge. 

Stars burst behind her eyes and her body bows away from the wall, a cry of relief and pleasure sounding through the humid air. Normally, Arthur would have endeavoured to last a little longer, make her beg for another orgasm, but he's going to be late if he doesn't get out of the shower soon.

With a drawn-out sigh of pure bliss, Maxson spills his hot seed inside of her. They're both so exhausted that they fall to the floor shortly after, heaving breaths echoing over the running water. They're both satisfied (for now), glad that she decided to interrupt his routine. Even as Arthur cleans himself off, he watches a trail of his seed leak from the juncture of her thighs and thinks that if he wasn't already exhausted before the day has even begun, it would have made his cock twitch.

 

As Arthur dresses and watches Nora slip back under the duvet, he apologises for being so rough, but she only laughs and tells him she likes it that way before settling down to sleep for another few hours. He knows she'll likely be a little sore. He'll have to be mindful what missions he sends her on, especially if they involve a lot of walking...


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora is keen to test Arthur's previous promise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few requests to write a part 2, so here it is! More shameless Arthur smut. Enjoy!

Nora's been thinking about Arthur's naughty promise to spank her all day. The thought thoroughly excites her. She squirms on the spot as she imagines his hand cracking against her soft skin, so much so that when Proctor Ingram passes by, she asks if Nora's suit is too tight in the crotch. She laughs it off, plays it cool and says she's got an itch, (which she supposes isn't a complete lie) because she doesn't think the crew of the Prydwen would be happy to learn that she's fucking with Elder Maxson on an almost-daily basis.

She imagines him soothing the emerging red marks and lying across his lap, completely at his mercy as he doles out her personal punishment for pissing him off.

In fact, Nora is so desperate to see it happen that when Danse emerges from the main corridor and into the armor bay, she hatches a little plan. She waits until he's kneeling to take a look at the ankle joint in his power armor. She's sorry she's going to be using him, but he probably won't even notice that she's just pulled down the zip on her suit. Not too far, of course. Just enough to preserve her modesty and reveal a generous amount of cleavage.

When Nora has thought about what she's going to say, she approaches Danse with a sway in her hips and a glint in her eye.

"Good morning, sir," she says, one side of her mouth turned up as she squats beside him.

"It's nice to see you vertical for once, Knight," he replies, tightening a loose screw. "I was beginning to think you were Wonderglued to your bed."

She laughs lightly, seductively, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear as she bites her plump lip. "You might say that..." Nora gets a little nervous because some of the other recruits have definitely noticed the state of her uniform. They're not trying to hide it either. "I was just wondering if we're doing anything... Interesting today," she asks, her tone soft and laced with heavy lust. Thank God Danse's dedication to the Brotherhood makes him immune to every form of flirtation, she thinks.

"That depends on what you class as 'interesting'," Danse begins as Nora glances at the platform above the bay. Arthur's watching her and boy, does he look pissed. His hands are clenched around the guard rail, dark eyebrows low over his burning icy blue eyes. His mouth is little more than a firm, angry line as she dares to wink at him and his nostrils flare like an enraged Brahmin.

"There's an abandoned bar in Lexington," Danse continues. "We think there might be valuable pre-war technology in there. The catch is that's it's infested with ferals. Think you're up for it?"

"It's a date," Nora grins playfully, twirling the tucked lock of hair around her index finger.

"Outstanding. I knew I could count on you, soldier," Danse smiles. "Just give me a minute to make a few repairs and we can be going."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir," she responds a little too gleefully. Before she slinks to her own armor, she chances looking back at Maxson. By the tightness of his jaw, she can tell it's going to be an interesting night...

 

When Nora returns a little after nine in the evening with the Paladin, she's almost forgotten about the stunt she pulled earlier. The mission had distracted her. Cutting through ferals tended to have that effect, but she feels her body tingle as soon as Scribe Haylen catches up with them and says;

"There you are. Elder Maxson said you're to report to him as soon as you get back."

Nora looks up at Danse, but the muscular man gives a cursory wave of his hand; "Go. I'll report to the Captain. It's not a good idea to keep the Elder waiting."

"Thank you, sir," she replies with a respectful dip of her head. "You too, Haylen. I'll see you both later."

She leaves them in the corridor and tries to make her fast walk look as normal as she possibly can. Excitement and adrenaline builds in her stomach, her hands itching in anticipation as she nears his office. Her breathing is rapid and shaky and she can't wait to see those eyes of his cloud over with jealous lust. There isn't anything that can divert her course now. She can see the door. Nora can only imagine him seething, pacing back and forth as he can't help but dwell on the images of her flirtatious behaviour.

However, when she opens the door, heart jumping, she is thoroughly surprised by the sight she's met with.

"Ah, Nora," Arthur says, apparently in a better mood than she's seen him in a long time. He's sitting at his desk, smiling broadly as he beckons her into his open arms. "I was beginning to worry. Don't just stand in the doorway. I've been waiting all evening for you."

The almost frightening confusion is erased when she takes in his handsome figure, adorned with that coat she loves and the tight suit she wants to peel away from his skin. Nora tells herself to remain wary, because if there's one thing Arthur Maxson can do, it's hold a grudge, but his embrace looks so inviting that she can't resist expelling a girlish giggle and practically throwing herself at him. He gives a satisfied hum as she straddles his hips and settles in his lap, his large hands gently playing with her hair. She loops her arms around his neck and nuzzles him affectionately, his beard scratching against her cheek.

"Oh, Arthur," she sighes happily, fingers gently pawing at his coat. "You're so sweet sometimes."

The young man chuckles, although she tenses ever so slightly as she catches a sort of knowing tone in it. "I'm glad you think so."

Before she's able to comprehend what he's doing, he's unzipped her uniform and is stripping her of everything except her underwear. He yanks her roughly into the position he desires and she lies across his lap, knowing she was a fool to walk into his arms, but not feeling an ounce of regret. As Arthur unclips her bra and pulls her black lacy underwear down enough to expose her ass, Nora swallows. The pads of his fingers trace her soft skin and he says; "Do you know why you're being punished, Knight?"

She decides to make this a little more interesting by taking her chances. "No, sir," she replies innocently, the soft sound of her voice followed by the crack of his palm against her skin. The ferocity of the blow shocks her a little; yes, they've done this before, but he doesn't usually start that hard... 

"I'll ask again; do you know why you're being punished?" Arthur growls impatiently.

"Yes, sir," Nora says timidly, too taken aback to risk winding him up.

He smacks the pliant flesh once more and she squeaks this time. "Say it." Arthur orders.

She takes a breath to steady her voice and says; "I'm being punished because I flirted with Paladin Danse after you told me not to, sir."

He strokes the red mark momentarily to dull the stinging. "I won't tolerate insubordination, Knight. I don't hear you counting, either."

Nora barely manages to cry 'three!' as he lands another blow, the pleasure-tinged pain travelling straight to her clit. He delivers the fourth, fifth and sixth in quick succession and it's nearly too much, tears brimming at her eyes as the safe word lingers on the tip of her tongue.

It's then, as Arthur pauses to run the pads of his fingers over her ass, she realises he hasn't even asked her for the safe word. There's a nagging feeling she's pushed him too far this time, that his aim is more about teaching her a lesson than giving her pleasure. He's angry, too. She can feel it in the force his hand exerts on the seventh smack and has to reassure herself that he would never really hurt her.

On the eighth, Nora forgets to count, instead needilly whining; "Oh, God...". She only realises her mistake once Arthur grunts in displeasure.

"I'm not impressed, Knight," he growls and she simultaneously dreads and eagerly awaits her reprimand. "I'm afraid I can't let that go unsanctioned. Lean over my desk, arms above your head."

She does as she's told and he finally sheds his coat, folding it over the back of his chair. She knows what's coming when he unbuckles his belt and he leans over her, bodies fitting together like lock and key. He binds her wrists together, the leather biting at her skin and the thought of being at his mercy once more makes her heart pound. He drags a finger through her wet folds and Nora's body arches with the stimulation. However, his hands leave her skin altogether and she whines, but stays quiet when she hears him unzipping his flight suit. She doesn't want to do anything to delay a good fuck.

Arthur nudges her legs further apart and pulls the zip low enough to free his aching cock. He rubs the head against her clit painfully slowly and she squirms, desperate for more friction. He's silent as she whimpers, but every time she rocks her hips, he stops, only continuing the gentle motion once she's still again. This teasing is driving her insane. She wants him so badly, but knows it's a matter of tact. What she says could either have the desired effect, or it could ensure her release was yet hours away. She shudders at the thought of being kept waiting for so long.

"Oh, sir, please..." she begs. "I'm sorry, sir. So very sorry. I'll never, ever flirt with anyone else ever again!" When Arthur rubs a little faster, she knows she's playing her cards right. "I'm yours, Elder! I'm your good girl and I'll do anything for you!"

"Tell me why I don't believe you, Nora," he says raggedly, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her head up.

She decides her best bet now is go with the truth. "I wanted you!" She cries. "I wanted your attention, sir! I did it because I live for the way your eyes linger on me. I need your touch and your taste, please!"

His bright blue eyes are dark and lustful as he leans forward to sink his teeth into her shoulder, an action driven by need and jealousy simultaneously. She gives a pleading groan in response and he presses the head of his cock to her entrance.

"Tell me why I'm wasting my time fucking you, loving you when you'd strip for any other man on the Prydwen if they gave you a little attention?" Arthur asks. He doesn't give her time to reply, instead surging his hips forward and burying himself to the hilt. Nora feels pleasure and pain in equal measure, glad that she'd been so wet for him, or it might have been more than she could handle. Still, she knows she'll be sore tomorrow from that thrust alone. He can't wait until she adjusts, either, driving into her hard enough that the draws of the desk and its contents bang rhythmically. As she pants and listens to Arthur growl possessively, his grip on her waist sure to leave bruises, her eyes widen at the thought in the forefront of her mind and she realises how selfish she's been.

Arthur's only human. 

He's a young man with a lot of pressure and responsibility heaped onto his broad shoulders. Barely out of his teens, he's prone to anger and jealousy just like Nora is because he has limits.

She'll have to apologise to Danse too, on the off chance he thinks she was leading him on. She doubts it, though, about as much as she doubts Arthur will just walk away when he's finished with her. That isn't who Elder Maxson is. It's not who he's ever aspired to be and even Nora knows this, but in her over-familiarity with him, she's taken goading him too far, forgotten that he can hurt just as much as she can. She doesn't want him to hurt and she's sure he doesn't want her to hurt, either. Not really.

She doesn't have the energy to rock back against him. He hasn't really created enough of a constant rhythm of thrusts for her to be able to, so she lets him relieve his frustration, crying out and groaning as he hits a sweet spot that makes fire dance in her belly.

"Ah! Fuck, Arthur! Fuck!" Nora cries into the musk of sex and sweat that fills the air, her eyes pricking as a strange mixture of raw pleasure and guilt wash over her. She didn't think she'd be able to come without any stimulation to her clit, but judging by the tightening low in her gut, she's very much mistaken. Her legs are going to give out soon, but she can feel Arthur shaking as his climax builds and decides to stay bent over that desk if it kills her.

"Nora..." he groans, hips stuttering as he repeatedly slams into her. "Oh, God, I want you..." he says, aggressive jealousy falling away and showing his insecurity.

The exposure of the softer parts of Arthur Maxson is enough to make her come. She shudders and her hands clench into tight fists as her lips part and, for a second, she stops breathing, the peak of her orgasm chasing away every other thought but him.

When she crashes back to Earth, Arthur's having to curl a strong arm beneath her stomach to keep her from falling. Feeling her walls squeezing him causes his own release and he pushes as deep as he can go with a deep, throaty groan, throbbing within her as he spills his warm seed.

They stay like that for a short while, Arthur bent over her exhausted body, beard rubbing against her shoulder. When he has regained some of his strength, he scoops Nora up and carries her to his bed. This is when she knows that the soft and loving Arthur he rarely has a chance to be is apologising. There's still enough Elder Maxson in him to prevent a verbal apology, but she much prefers his touch in moments such as these. She lies on her side as he joins her, one of his large hands pressed to the small of her back to stop her from moving away from his chest, the other stroking her hair. He kisses the top of her head methodically, almost obsessively until there isn't any space left untouched by his lips.

"I love you, Arthur," she mutters into his shoulder, eyelids drooping and heavy.

She doesn't expect him to answer, content to fall asleep in his embrace, but the vibration of his wonderfully deep and alluring voice rumbles through his chest as he says:

"I love you, too."


End file.
